Paparazzean a mi mejor amiga
by danalia
Summary: Secuela de Paparazeada en Tanabata... Descubran las consecuencias que trajo el Paparazzeo de Kanae a la pobre Kyoko. Este fic (one-shot) participa del reto mensual: El monstro verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

Este fic (one-shot) participa del reto mensual: El monstro verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

Advertencia: Esta es una secuela de mi one-shot "Pararazeada en Tanabata", por lo que no lo entenderán si no lo han leído… Por otro lado, esta historia está conectada con otro one-shot llamado "Paparazzean a mi amor platónico", asique, si les agrada Hiou-kun, les recomiendo pasar a leerlo (aunque no es obligación).

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyoko (_cursiva_ y su moustro de celos en **negrita**). Sin más, espero les guste…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Paparazzean a mi mejor amiga

_"¿Cómo puedes reclamarme por eso? Lo único que he querido en estos días es poder descansar y aun así te acompañe a tu querido festival de Tanabata ¿y cómo me respondes? Dejándome de lado por causa de tu querido sempai. No puedes reclamar por algo que tú causaste ¿O pretendías que fuera detrás de ustedes dos tocando un violín?"_

_¿Por qué Muoko-san es tan cruel conmigo?... Aunque no puedo reclamarle por eso, ya que lo que dice es verdad, pero podría escribir un mensaje un poco más suave. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, supongo que tendré que esperar a que ella se calme un poco y descanse para poder disculparme._

—Eh? —_Pronuncie confundida a escuchar los constantes y fuertes golpes en la puerta. Hoy no tengo trabajo y no había acordado encontrarme con alguien, después de todo no hay nadie, aparte de Muoko, con quien pudiera salir. Entonces… ¿Quién podrá ser?_

—¡KYOKO, HABRE DE UNA VEZ! —_Escuché al acercarme a abrir… Esa voz es de Muoko-san ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso esta tan enojada por lo que paso?..._

—¡LO LAMENTO TANTO, JAMÁS VOLVERE A HACER ALGO TAN HORRIBLE CONTIGO, PERO POR FAVOR… PERDONAME, MUOKO-SAN! —_Grite desesperadamente al abrir la puerta, intentando ganar su perdón._

—No te perdonare.

—Ehhh?... ¿Por qué? —_Pregunte confundida._

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de las consecuencias que causaron tus acciones?

—Ah?... —_¿Qué?... ¿Pudo molestase tanto por dejarla sola?... Si ella me dejara sola yo… LLORARÍA AMARGAMENTE EN UN OBSCURO RINCÓN DE MI HABITACIÓN POR TRES DIAS Y TRES NOCHES, pero… Ella no es así ¿Qué pudo enfadarla tanto?..._

—Lee —_Dijo entregándome un diario local._

—"Actriz loli-shota es descubierta en Tanabata"… Hum… La chica de esta foto, se parece mucho a ti ¿Verdad, Muoko-san?

—¡ESA SOY YO, IDIOTA!

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!... Pe-Pero tú no eres una loli-shota.

—¡EXPLICALE ESO A LA PRENSA!... —_Reclamo, suspiro y se sentó pesadamente _—Después de que te fuiste con Tsuruga-san, compre un jugo y paseé un poco por los puestos. Entonces, me encontré con Hiou-kun, que se había escapado de sus padres. Asique pasamos un rato recorriendo el lugar y lo acompañe a colocar su deseo. Cuando sus padres se dispusieron a irse, nos despedimos… Realmente no pensé que alguien nos hubiera visto en ese momento y, mucho menos, que hubieran tomado fotos.

—Muoko-san… —_Ahora entiendo… Muoko siempre ha querido ser reconocida por todos, incluyendo a la prensa, pero ser reconocida de esta forma… Debe sentir que es una clase de broma cruel, en la que al cumplir tu sueño, también acabas con todo el trabajo que habías hecho para mantener una buena reputación… Como si le tocara justo aquella lámpara que contiene a ese genio cruel y despiadado que utiliza tus deseos en tu contra._

—¿Ahora entiendes?... ¿Ves lo que provocaste?

—Eh?... Espera, yo nunca hubiera pensado que algo así pasaría.

—Lo sé, por eso vine a decirte que no volveré a acompañarte a ninguna parte… De hecho, no volveré a hablarte nunca, nunca, NUNCA MÁS…

—No, espera… Muoko-san… —_Dije intentando retenerla, pero ya era tarde… Solo estaba desperdiciando mis palabras con el aire, ella ya no estaba._

_Pensé y pensé en algo que pudiera hacer para que me perdonara, pero no encuentro nada. Lo único seria hablar directamente con la prensa y explicar toda la situación, pero dudo mucho que funcione. Además, podría empeorar la situación e incluso podrían involucrarme a mí en el problema. Supongo que lo único que queda es suplicar perdón…_

* * *

—Aquí estamos con la noticia del día… Kotonomi Kanae; una actriz novata que trabaja en un drama muy popular, ha sido descubierta en el festival de Tanabata junto a Uesugi Hiou, un actor mucho menor de edad que ella.

—¿Menor?... Si no es más que un niño.

—No, él realmente tiene 12 años. Aunque tiene la apariencia de un niño de primaria.

—Aun así, me sorprende que ella tenga el valor de salir con él como si nada.

—Bien podría estar asiéndolo para hacerse más reconocida en el medio. Es bien sabido que no existe la mala publicidad y estamos hablando del hijo de una de las parejas más populares en el mundo del espectáculo…

_Esos despreciables comentaristas de farándula… ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A HABLAR ASÍ DE MUOKO-SAN!... No tienen suficiente con llamarla "Actriz loli-shota" o "Actriz shotacon", también reclaman que salió con Hiou-kun para darse a conocer ¿Acaso les han preguntado sobre lo que paso antes de ponerse a enjuiciarla públicamente?... De todos modos no importaría, ella no hablara con ellos ya que odia ese tipo de cosas… Ehhh?... _

—**¿No sabes quién soy? **—_Me pregunto una pequeña Kyoko vestida de verde y con cuernos. No recuerdo haber visto a esta "yo" antes…_

—No…

—**Soy la alerta que aparece cuando alguien importante comienza a alejarse, soy… Tus celos.**

—¿Por qué debería tener celos? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—**Tu mejor amiga se fue.**

—Ehhh?...

—**TU MEJOR Y ÚNICA AMIGA TE DEJO SOLA.**

—… ¿Sola? Sé que ella se fue, pero volverá… ¿verdad?

—**¿Olvidaste lo que dijo?... "no volveré a acompañarte a ninguna parte… De hecho, no volveré a hablarte nunca, nunca, NUNCA MÁS…"**

—Eso… ¡NOOO…! MUOKO-SAN VUELVEEE…

—**Ahora, hay que ir a buscarla.**

—Cierto… Debo disculparme y hacer que me perdone. Le enviare un gran ramo de flores a su casa, le preparare un pastel y se lo iré a dejar…

* * *

—Eh?... Entonces ¿Ella no estaba en su casa?

—Así es… Estuve esperando por más de 20 minutos, pero nadie respondió y no parecía que hubiera alguien dentro.

—Ya veo… Gracias, yo le llevare las flores —_Dije entregando el dinero y despidiéndome del vendedor…_

—**Asique ella escapo.**

—Así parece… Me pregunto dónde estará.

—**Tal vez fue a buscar a alguien con quien desahogarse después de lo que paso.**

—Pero ¿a quién?

—**Una nueva mejor amiga.**

—… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... Muoko-san es mi mejor amiga, jamás tuve a alguien como ella. No puedo solo dejarla…

—**Tendremos que averiguar dónde está.**

—Le preguntare a Sawara-san si sabe algo…

* * *

_Sawara-san dijo que ella había hablado con él hace poco para saber dónde estaría Hiou-kun. Seguramente ella quiere hablar con él sobre lo del paparazzeo… Entonces ¿Qué hago siguiéndolos?_

—**Sonríe demasiado como para que estén hablando sobre eso y… Están muy cerca.**

—Eso es verdad, pero no es como si fuera algo malo. Hiou-kun debe estar animando a Muoko y él es un buen chico, incluso si es un poco menor que ella.

—**Entonces, si él puede animarla en un momento como este, ella no necesitara una amiga ¿Verdad?...**

—Si no necesita de una amiga, entonces no tendrá obligación de perdonarme ¿Qué puedo hacer?...

* * *

—Kotonomi-san no tiene la culpa de nada. Es mi responsabilidad.

—Kyoko-chan, tú eres amiga de Kotonami-san ¿Verdad?

—Así es, no conocimos en un casting.

—¿Por qué dices que eres responsable de que ella haya salido con Hiou-kun?

—Ese día ella me estaba acompañando a mí, pero me distraje y la deje sola. Ella se encontró con Hiou-kun de casualidad.

—Pero quienes los vieron han dicho que ellos parecían muy cercanos.

—Es porque ellos trabajan juntos y Hiou la ha ayudado. Ella lo respeta mucho como actor.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es verdad?

—Eh?...

—Bien podría haberte enviado ella para quedar bien. Después de todo, ya logro su objetivo de llamar la atención ¿No?

—¿Cómo… ¿COMO PUEDEN HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA? Ella no es la persona más sociable, ni la más amable, pero es honesta. Jamás utilizaría a alguien para ganar popularidad, mucho menos a alguien que respete…

—Kyoko, ya fue suficiente… Déjalo.

—Muoko-san… Pero están hablando mal de ti, no puedo quedarme mirando sin hacer nada.

—Ellos no lo entenderán por mucho que se los expliques. Solo quieren tener un tema interesante de conversación, que sea cierto o no es lo de menos.

—Lo siento… Esto es mi culpa.

—Olvídate de eso… Vámonos de una vez.

* * *

_La transmisión fue cortada, pusieron comerciales cuando Muoko apareció y yo salí sin despedirme de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los mire a los ojos. Camine detrás de ella pensando si estaría muy molesta. Ya sé, aún no le he pasado las cosas…_

—Muoko-san, tengo un hermoso ramo de flores para ti.

—Eh?... ¿De dónde sacaste un ramo tan grande?

—Eso no tiene importancia… Ten, es un pastel de frutas. Quería hacerlo más grande, pero tú no comes tanto.

—Kyoko…

—Puedo prepararte la cena…

—Kyoko…

—¿Dónde prefieres ir? ¿Tu casa o la mía?

—ESCUCHA CUANDO TE HABLAN…

—Perdón…

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—Pero yo quiero que me perdones… No quiero que dejemos de ser amigas.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre eso?

—Eh?... Pero tú dijiste que ya no me volverías a hablar.

—Solo lo dije porque estaba molesta en ese momento y no quería hablar con nadie durante un tiempo. Al final, eso solo hizo que me sintiera peor, asique pensé hablar contigo, pero decidí ir con Hiou-kun primero. Quería saber cómo lo había tomado, por eso llame a Sawara-san…

—¿Por lo que decían de que habías salido con él para tener más popularidad?

—Claro que no… Hiou no es la clase de persona que se creería una estupidez así, es muy maduro para su edad. Sin embargo, se molesta muy fácilmente cuando lo tratan como un niño.

—Ya veo… Entonces, no estas enojada ¿Verdad?

—¿No te dije que te olvidaras de eso?

—¡MUOKO-SAN, ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE PODRÍA EXISTIR! —Dije mientras la abrazaba.

Fuimos a su casa, se aprovechó de mi oferta para evitar tener que cocinar y comimos el pastel juntas. Sin embargo, hay algo que sigue preocupándome…

—**Hay que tener cuidado con ese chiquillo…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Después de hacer "Paparazeada en Tanabata", hubieron algunas personas interesadas en una continuación y decidí escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado…

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
